


Nobody's Bismuth

by RiverDelta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: So now you’re nobody’s bismuth, is that it?An extremist, a radical.War isn’t pretty, war isn’t fair.War is war.They should have understood.





	

Your name is Bismuth.

Cut is unimportant.

Facet is too.

You’ve been demonized, forgotten twice, and rejected.

You’re stuck here.

 

This gem is too small to hold you.

You always had a big personality.

They pulled a knife,

You asked to pull the gun,

Rose Quartz put ideals over lives, isn’t that fun?

 

So now you’re stuck here because her spawn did the same,

It’s tiring, really.

Painful.

Knowing how meaningless it all was in the end.

It’s long over.

You wanted to be free, it was what you fought for, what you were supposed to earn. You earned it.

You’re not free.

 

Anyway, believing in something was easy when you didn’t know how little you mattered to your heroes.

Were you anything but a weaponsmith to them? The friendships, did they mean anything?

 

They mattered to you. More than they probably knew. They gave you a reason to exist.

So you asked to pull the gun when the enemy pulled a knife, your Breaking Point to end the strife.

Yet it’s all over, Bismuth.

You’re trapped here forever.

Ideals over lives, is that what matters?

 

So now you’re nobody’s bismuth, is that it?

An extremist, a radical.

War isn’t pretty, war isn’t fair.

War is war.

They should have understood.

You reached for the gun after the enemy stabbed, they told you not to, and then they lost everyone.

Maybe they should have listened.

Not that they seem too bothered about it, all this time later.

 

Anyway, the enemy attacked first, we could have shot back.

We should have.

 

Now you’re bubbled like so many corrupted gems, just at best a stain on the record of the Crystal Gems for the crime of trying to end a war, and at worst, you never existed at all. Rose erased you and told nobody.

 

Isn’t it nice to know how much you mattered to them?

You forged the gun and prepared to make the enemy run,

The only way to save Earth was to fight a war.

Rose the romantic, Pearl the sycophant, and Garnet the idealist.

They wouldn’t touch the gun.

 

You can’t expect to win punching someone when they have a knife.

In the end, though, the enemy pulled the gun, the Crystal Gems had nothing to defend against them, and still they didn’t listen, even millennia after it was all over.

You know that they’ll never admit that they should have shot first.

On the other hand, as always, you’re just an acceptable loss. How many acceptable losses have the Crystal Gems gone through at this point? Thousands? All devoted to Rose’s cause.

At least you haven’t hit your breaking point yet.

  



End file.
